1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays generally have reduced weight and volume when compared to a cathode ray tube display. There are several types of flat panel display technologies including liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
Among these technologies, the OLED display, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination of electrons and holes, generally has a fast response speed and is driven at a low power.